Burotgor
Burotgor is the head of the Beastmen Clan, a feared group of monsters who raid villages and hoard huge amounts of Gold and Gems that never get spent, since the only hobby of the Beastmen is killing other Beastmen. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Burotgor is a reckless monster that only cares about hurting others and helping himself. Burotgor's skills deal extremely high amounts of damage, which help make up for his average power stat. Burotgor also has extra turn moves to give him an upper edge once he gets a turn in. His Hardened Trait reduces the accuracy of all incoming status effects by 20% which isn't much but may prevent him from getting blinded by his own Bloodthirsty skill. Pros: *Very high damaging skills *On top of all the damage he can deal, 2 of his skills have a 50% chance of stunning *Multiple recovery moves that can give him Regeneration or heal him *''Bloodthirsty'' gives him Triple Damage and Extra turn *Low stamina costs for his best skills Cons: *Underwhelming stats *Only has 50% chance negative status effects *No AoE moves except for his special *''Bloodthirsty'' gives himself Blind *No DoTs (other than 50% chance of Quicksands) *Extra turn moves can be countered by Anticipation *High cooldowns Recommended Moveset *Bloodthirsty (Self Triple Damage + Blind + Extra Turn, 28s, 4 CD) *Regenerating Fur / Healing Flesh (Fur for 55 Earth dmg + Regeneration, 29s, 2 CD) / (Flesh for 60 Earth dmg + self 25% Heal, 29s, 2 CD) *Bestial Charge (50 Earth dmg + 50% chance Stun + Extra Turn, 25s, 3 CD) *Bestial Hits (75 Special dmg + 50% chance Stun, 25s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Cain's Sword, Jakugan Sword; Baltasar's Mask, Healing Mask Recommended Allies *Burotgor applies Blind to himself with Bloodthirsty. To prevent this problem, you can use Warmaster Elvira or Warmaster Sherezar. Warmaster Elvira's trait gives Burotgor Blind Immunity, preventing Bloodthirsty from making Burotgor Blind. Warmaster Sherezar's trait gives Burotgor True Vision, meaning when he gets blinded, he still will hit the enemies no matter what. * Monsters that can apply Guard Down, like Shademoon, Al Canine, or Storm Beard, can make it as to where Burotgor has a 100% chance to hit the enemies even if he is blinded. * Cloud or Demise can use their ally Double Damage + Extra Turn skill on Burotgor, so he doesn't need to use Bloodthirsty and run the risk of missing a skill because of Blind. * Hornet can use their high speed and team guard down to guarantee Burotgor's blinded triple damage attacks. Counters *Burotgor is a really dangerous attacker, so if you want to destroy him you have to attack before him. Great and faster Dark attackers such as Helgudin are strongly recommended. *Seeing as most of his skills are mainly Earth skills and they are all single target, this gives him a problem at taking out Koralle Brutalis. Koralle can soak up Burotgor's damaging skills with his Taunt trait while Koralle's allies take out Burotgor. *Burotgor has high cooldowns, so CDA monsters like Sunblast and Positron can stop him. *Anticipation monsters, like Hookuai and Faraday the Obscure, can stop Burotgor very easy, as two of his skills gives him an extra turn. Faraday, in particular, has access to Dark moves, which Burotgor is weak against. Category:Earth monsters Category:Hardened Category:Evil Legions book Category:Attacker Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Causes Stun Category:Cause Quicksand Category:Causes Bleed Category:Self-Supporter